


Plate Up

by Dangereuse



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crazy perfectionist with seventeen layer microcakes, M/M, Tom is totally like Adriano Zumbo, chef!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangereuse/pseuds/Dangereuse
Summary: Every plate out of Tom's kitchen has to beperfect, especially when he's feeding famous food critic Harry Potter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692079
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Plate Up

Tom carefully wiped the plate for the third time. His plating skills were impeccable. There was no feasible way even a drizzle of sauce had escaped its intended destination, but here he was, anyway.

Bella reached for the plate when he finally withdrew. He caught her wrist. “Severus,” he called.

Severus had the steadiest hands. The perfect delicate golden lace from a poured out crepe was perfectly perched over the perfectly confit squab legs which bracket the perfectly centered unlayed egg yolk. Perfect. 

Bella made a face, but Tom held up a hand to silence her.

“It’s Potter,” he reminded.

Potter had walked into his restaurant, in a terribly loose goldenrod jumper rolled up around his elbows and a pair of grey slack so that Tom could peek at his naked tanned ankles, and a pair of worn but well maintained derbies. He’d done a little twirl, proclaimed the atmosphere of Tom’s restaurant as ‘awesomeness’. Tom’s hostess had almost sent him away, but Tom had spent so much time studying Potter and his palate he’d clocked him on the fifteen second walk from the Malfoy table back to the kitchen and managed to send Barty to intervene. Needless to say, Tom was now hiring for a new hostess.

Tom watched the plate as it left his kitchen, breath held.


End file.
